Paranoid in Sight
by SansFan4
Summary: Monsters had gotten to surface for a few years and have been finding life easy. Sans was just ordinary guy with a normal life living with his brother and having good times with his friends. But one day something comes causing everything to change and almost crush him not making him the nice loving guy he is. Would his friends and brother help him or would he stay broken forever?
1. Just a Normal guy with a Normal life

Sans woke up from his messy bed filled with socks. He walked and got dressed before going downstairs.

"Brother, you just made it in time for breakfast!" Papyrus said happily handing his brother pancakes.

"Pancakes, nice thanks bro." Sans stuffed his face in the golden syrup pancakes, it tasted sweet and sticky just the way he liked it.

"Oh I'm gonna be late for work with Undyne, um I'll see you later, Sans also lunch is in the fridge so you can grab that while I'm gone." Papyrus exclaimed, grabbing his coat and his favourite scarf."

"Okay, bro. See ya." Sans waved, Papyrus quickly rushed out the house going to work. Sans watched his brother go before continuing with his pancakes. 'Maybe I could have another bite of pancakes.' He thought while getting another one. "I just need Syrup." The shorter skeleton looked for the syrup and finally came across it, for some odd reason he couldn't really read the writing to see if it really was syrup.

Sans shrugged it off and grabbed the so called syrup, pouring it on to his pancakes. As soon as he took a bite, he surprisingly spat it out.

"Yikes that was disgusting and hot!" Sans complained, spitting out the remaining bits, he then soon realised that it was mustard. "Oh man that was mustard." The shorter skeleton looked at the table, the syrup was there all along. 'Wow is it me or the syrup was there all along and I didn't realise it. My eyes must be tricking my mind.'

After he had finished his food. Sans went to watch television, as he was trying to find the remote, his eyes were playing up again.

"Damn it where did I put last night?" He recalled to himself.

'Maybe that's what I get for being lazy as usual.' It took about 40 minutes for the skeleton to finally find the remote, which was under one of his sock.

After watching an hour of TV, Sans looked at the clock, it was 16:45PM.

'I should probably go to Grillby's.' He thought. Over the past year, monster were able to get their jobs in to the city and they succeeded pretty well, that even a few humans went there. Sans had worked in Grillby's since then.

As he grabbed his favourite aqua blue coat down, he went to door and went outside to see the new surface they've seen for the past year. Sans and Papyrus lived in a nice area, since it was peaceful and not much of the neighbourhood were strict and offensive so that was fine, luckily the town wasn't far from the city but usually it can be busy on the road to make the journey longer.

Sans walked the city road, cars were roaring and smoking flumes rose it the air almost polluting the air, humans and monsters were walking on the sidewalk, they all looked happy and friendly. Obviously in the beginning human were unsure to give sympathy to the monsters even the monsters were unsure but eventually they came around.

The traffic light changed red causing the cars to stop driving the roaring dying down on one side. Sans looked around, thinking that maybe he could walk across to the other side, he looked at other traffic light he couldn't make it out. What was wrong with him? Sans pushed through people and walked to the other side, suddenly the traffic light changed the cars on the same side started to drive. Sans stopped and stared in surprise, he soon felt someone pull him out the way.

"Dude watch where you going!" The human said, who had pulled him out the way. "Are you blind or something one day you're gonna find yourself get hit!" The human continued. Sans embarrassingly smiled, as he felt the people in front of him stare at him with concern, he soon shifted as he felt them burning in to him.

"Sorry about that just a mistake!" Sans said quickly, people looked at him for a few moments before walking and carrying on with the things they were doing before the incident. Sans got up and whipped the sticky soot off his jacket.

After a few minutes he finally arrived at Grillby's he quickly went to the counter where his old friend.

"Hey Grills." Sans said before reaching the table, his fire friend had angry look on his face.

"I heard what happened, weren't you told to look at both traffic lights when you were kid?" Grillby questioned. Sans stood still and frozen he soon looked away. Grillby stopped as he realized what he had said.

"No, oh no sorry about that, never mind just do your job okay?" Grillby said, putting a hand on his old friend's shoulder. Sans looked at Grillby with the usual smile on his, he was about to pay off that tab.

After doing 4 hours of work. Sans was able to have a break and have a drink ketchup.

"So what are you gonna do this evening?" Grillby asked. Sans shrugged and took another sip of ketchup, maybe he could visit Frisk and Toriel.

"Probably might visit Toriel and Frisk…" Sans said, finishing the last remains of ketchup before getting up his chair and throwing the ketchup bottle in the bin behind Grillby but missed.

"Oh okay better luck next time. See ya Grills!" Sans waved, before transporting outside Toriel's door, he knocked on the door he did it times to make a joke.

"Hello, who's there?" a voice asked. Sans smiled and snickered a bit.

"Doris."

"Doris who?" The voice questioned with concern.

"Doris is locked please let me in!" Sans pleaded before bursting out in laughter including the voice behind the door.

Toriel opened the door for him and lead him inside. Sans smiled as he saw Frisk inside reading a book while watching TV.  
"Hey kiddo." Sans greeted, Frisk got up and hugged the skeleton and greeted him.

"Sans what brings here at this time?" Toriel asked, confused why he would come at 7:00 PM when he would supposed to be at home.

"Oh well just wanted to say a quick hello and everything." Sans explained.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, I just finished making Pizza." Toriel asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. The punny skeleton nodded as least he could spend time with them and have dinner so he couldn't really worry Paps from cooking.

While eating the pizza at the table. Sans noticed his eyesight going funny now he couldn't tell anything that was in front of him as if he was short-sighted. Sans looked for the ketchup before finding the red carton he got it and poured on his remaining fries. As soon as he took a bite he spat it.

'Was that strawberry sauce?!' Sans thought rubbing his mouth. Toriel looked at him noticing that he was having trouble and then realized that he had the strawberry carton instead of ketchup.

"Sans, here's the ketchup that was the strawberry sauce." Toriel said, giving him the ketchup after he had mistakenly got the strawberry. Sans got up from the table.

"No don't worry I'm about to head home now. I have to 'spaghetti' out of here before Paps gets all worried." The skeleton explained, Toriel giggled at the joke before nodding. "Bye kid bye Tori." Sans soon teleported with Papyrus in front of him.

"Sans! I was wondering where you were. The great Papyrus was worried." Papyrus said to his brother putting his hand on his shoulders. Sans looked behind Papyrus and tried to look at the time he squinted as it was blurry to see the clock, he can quite make out it was about 8:30PM.

"Sorry bro I just lost track of time." Sans apologised. Papyrus looked at his brother with suspicious eyes but then sighed.

"Okay just don't worry me like that again." Papyrus finally said, giving his brother a stern look. Sans nodded, but Papyrus didn't let go and still stared at his brother.

"I'm serious…" Papyrus warned.

"Okay I'll be back early next time!" Sans promised. Papyrus nodded and let go of his brother before saying. "Do you want some dinner?" the red scarfed skeleton asked. Sans shook his head.

"I had something at Tori's bro." Sans continued. "I'm gonna go to bed now." Sans said, walking upstairs to his bedroom. As soon as he crashed on his messy bed he sighed today wasn't the best of days.

1\. He had mustard on Pancakes.

2\. He almost got hit by a car

3\. Grabbed strawberry sauce and put them on French fries

Sans sighed. 'I mean everyone has bad days so today was bad so tomorrow could be better but nothing's gonna wrong right?' he thought before drifting off.

Author's Note: Writing a new story now :D I really wanted to write this. So this is just the beginning. Wonder what will happen to Sans next time? Hope you like it I'll see you in the next chapter ;) .


	2. Everyone Gets A Bad Day

Sans woke up the next morning, he rubbed his eyes as they felt itchy when he had turned to his clock he couldn't even read what it said.

'Oh great another day without seeing the objects in front of me!' Sans thought frustrated, he thought to think an idea to solve this problem, he soon remembered he had spare glasses he used when he was short-sighted. The skeleton soon went to his drawer tripping over a few things and opened the drawer.

Luckily the glasses were in there without a scratch on it.

'Heh it was so worth it keeping these.' Sans thought putting them on, thankfully everything seemed much easier to see, he then looked at the time. It was 9:30, the skeleton put a confused look on his face, usually he would wake up later than now but his sleeping routine went out of order, he soon shrugged it off and went downstairs.

Papyrus was cooking breakfast downstairs, the taller skeleton soon noticed his older brother walking down the stairs.

'That's weird. Sans usually gets up later than this.' Papyrus thought, putting his hand behind his skull.

Sans walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, sighing while putting his hands in front of his face. Papyrus saw the glasses on his brother's face.

"Sans, what's that on your face?" Papyrus asked.

"What?"

Papyrus groaned of his brother's reply before touching the glasses, playfully pushing them back up into his brother face, causing the older skeleton to do a cross eye look.

"Those. Why are you wearing glasses? I swear you don't need it. It can damage your eyes." Papyrus said, carrying on of what he was doing before his brother came.

"Oh… Uh… Well I was just testing them out besides…. They're fake!" Sans explained, trying to find an excuse so his brother didn't need to worry.

Papyrus studied his brother, before replying an unsure. "Okay then…" The taller skeleton did not know what was going on with his brother but he did know he was acting strange.

"Besides Paps, it's good to be getting ready for gym 'glasses'!" Sans joked, aiming to gun fingers with his hands.

Papyrus groaned annoyingly. He knew his brother was okay, if he makes a pun it's already answered your questions.

"Anyway…" Papyrus said after face palming himself, "You do look kinda cute with them on. The Great Papyrus approves!"

Sans blushed lightly before hiding beneath his arms.

"Thanks."

Papyrus waved it off, before giving his brother bacon and cheese sandwich. Sans eyes sparkled for a moment, before digging in to the food, Papyrus watched his brother, snickering a bit at skeleton's hunger for food right now.

After about 10 minutes, Papyrus looked at time and quickly got up from his chair.

"Ah! The Great Papyrus need to go or will be late for work with Undyne!" The scarfed skeleton said, grabbing his coat and putting it on. Sans frowned and groaned. 'Did Pap really have to go now?'

"You already know by now, right?" Paps questioned, while getting ready.

"Lunch in the fridge, don't be late and go to Grillby's and back, I got it!" Sans recapped. 'Wow I sound like a geek with these glasses… Oh wait I am one….'

Papyrus laughed at his smart brother with his glasses on, to admit it did suit Sans.

"See you later brother!" Papyrus said, waving before going out the door.

Sans sighed and went to the couch to watch TV. As the minutes passed by, the skeleton noticed his eyesight was going fuzzy again. Sans took off the glasses and found out he could hardly see anything except big objects which just appeared to blurry, but also the poor skeleton's eyes were starting to itch as well.

Sans rubbed his eyes for the final time before checking the time.

'Shoot.' Sans thought as he realised the clock in the room was 1 hour behind, it was like that yesterday. Sans slapped himself, before getting up and tripping over an object in front of him. Sans landed on the floor with an 'Oof!' Rubbing his itchy eyes as he got up.

'Aw come on it was itching like this a while ago… What is wrong with me? Well let's go to Grillby's.' he thought, shrugging the problem off he soon transported to his old friend's restaurant.

Grillby noticed his friend rubbing his eyes as soon as he got to the counter.

"You alright, buddy and what's with the glasses?" Grillby asked, putting a confused look on his face.

Sans rubbed the back of his face.

"I-I'm just wearing them… They're fake!" Sans replied, his eyes really felt sore from the vicious rubbing.

"Okay then… But you really got to stop rubbing your eyes, they're looking pretty sore and dull." Grillby pointed out.

Sans flinched, that isn't a pretty good sign wasn't it?

"A-Allergies!" Sans said, waving it off and getting ready to work. Grillby took one glance at his friend before sighing.

After an hour of doing work, Sans was unable to work anything anymore, his eyesight was getting worse and he knew it. Recently he made a mistake with one of the tables orders with another's, he even got shouted at just because of it.

"Can't you monsters order a simple thing?!" The woman screamed at the poor skeleton who flinched at her harsh voice.

"Sorry Ma'am I just made a mistake, I'll just check who ordered this-" San was interrupted.

"No that's not an excuse. Wow I don't even know why monsters even came here in the first place!" The woman shouted before walking out of the restaurant, slamming the door.

'Geez that was harsh what is with some human?' Sans thought confusingly, Grillby soon came up to him with a look of hurt on his face.

"Wow, some people don't have any manners?" Grillby finally stated, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You can go home today."

Sans nodded and walked to the door, tripping over a chair that was in front of him.

"Ow… Damn it…" Sans groaned, getting up before transporting outside his house, he sighed as he got in the house, throwing his keys on the desk.

'Another day, horrible as being trapped in the barrier.' Sans thought, groaning and putting on the TV.

After a few hours, Papyrus came back home, rushing in.

"Oh Gosh, brother sorry that I'm late!" Papyrus apologised, hanging his coat on the peg.

Sans snapped out of his imagination, gosh he felt tired including he had a headache.

"Ah! Oh hi Paps…. I-It's alright…" Sans mumbled, waving it off.

Papyrus looked at his brother in confusion, it sounded like he wasn't in the mood and that he was sick or something.

"Brother, Are you okay?" The taller skeleton asked, walking over to the short skeleton feeling his skull. "You're kinda warm… How do you feel?" Papyrus continued, getting out a blanket from the wardrobe.

"Tired, cold and I have a horrible headache…" Sans groaned, lying down, feeling the warm comforting blanket go over him.

"Well you can rest for the day, I mean it's been long for both of us." Papyrus reassured.

Sans nodded and felt the urge to sleep grow stronger, his eyes started to close but he kept them open.

"Yeah I got shouted at by a costumer that is the best thing ever isn't it?" Sans told his younger brother about the incident that happened in Grillby's.

"Wow, don't you worry about it, everyone has some bad days brother." The scarfed skeleton comforted.

"Yeah I guess so." Sans trailed off, his eyes finally closing.

'Another day that's turn worst…. Is tomorrow gonna be like?'

Author's Note: Sans already had two bad times. Maybe the next might be better find out. See ya in the next chapter ;)


	3. Rushed For Help

Sans woke up, still on the couch from yesterday, man he was bone-tired from that headache. He soon got up and stumbled over the blanket, he groaned his whole body convulsed. He really felt sick today but he had to do his job, man wasn't he lazier back in the Underground. As the skeleton stood up he stumbled after a great wave of dizziness struck.

'Oh god… Come on Lazybones pull yourself together.' As he stood weakly on dead feet he looked to see if Paps had gone to work. Sans sighed in relief as he found the enthusiastic skeleton's coat gone.

'Alright Paps is not here get up you lazybones! My legs and everything hurt…' He moaned as he went upstairs to have a shower, man he felt so lazy he wanted to curl in bed and not get out in 500 years.

After getting dressed in his normal ordinary clothes, the short skeleton transported to his old friends bar without even grabbing anything to eat, he didn't feel like eating at all, unless he wanted to heave back up which wasn't the case.

Grillby watched as his old friend stumbled across the bar using the tables to steady himself. This made the fire monster frown, the poor skeleton looked he had gotten drunk but with an ill blush across his face. As the ill-looking skeleton reached Grillby's side, the fire monster grabbed hold of his friend, giving him support to stand up.

"Sans? Sans! Can you hear me? Speak to me, buddy….." Grillby shook the skeleton lightly, seeing if he could get his attention.

Sans looked at Grillby, well…. It didn't seem he was looking at Grillby instead he saw a blurry bright light right in front of him, his vision was starting to focus but would just become fuzzy and spinney. Oh great now he felt like he was gonna heave.

"Sans?"

Sans heard his old friend's cry and looked at him for a moment, suddenly he felt a burning feeling inside him, he groaned as he leaned forward.

Grillby watched in horror as he saw Sans heaving all the remains of yesterday's food, he rubbed his friend's back trying to comfort him but was still at the edge of shock. After the skeleton had finished heaving, he felt the flame monster nudge him.

"Sans go home and rest." Grillby advised, feeling the worry rise inside him.

Sans was going to protest before he nodded and transported not bothering just to walk home.

As he arrived home, the painful and unbearable headache came back to him. Sans grabbed his skull as he let out a frustrated shout, the pain was too much for him, it felt like Chara sliced his brain in two. Oh god he wasn't gonna mention their name not know not ever. Well he already did… Lovely.

His vision swirled and he was about to faint in a dark pit if he wasn't able to grab something, as soon as he put his bone-like hand on the desk, it slipped. Sans felt hitting his head on the desk and collapsing on the floor, darkness presented him now, the only thing he heard was the door opening and the cry of his younger brother, Papyrus….

Heh… He screwed up big time now….

Papyrus P.O.V

The tall skeleton was taking a break and talking to Undyne, when he heard his phone ring out interrupting the conversation.

"Excuse me, Undyne. This is the Great Papyrus speaking!" Papyrus said, in his usual cheerful voice.

"Y-Yeah, Papyrus… This is Grillby…. S-Sans… came in this morning…. He looked sick…. He even fell sick in the bar, mind if you can check him out because he seems very ill…." Grillby explained, leaning on the bar desk, cleaning slowly as worry started to rise up like his flames.

"O-Oh I-I-I'll go and check on him now! Sans had a migraine last night so…. Maybe that's the cause? But the Great Papyrus thanks you for your help!" The scarfed skeleton hung up the phone and rushed to his house to check on his older brother. Worry and fear was now filling his soul.

Sans had been having a bad time after they had gotten to the surface. After he explained what resets and what the…. Human had killed all of them. Mostly would kill Papyrus to anger Sans.

Papyrus didn't know how but he had made it in time only to see his brother on the floor, with blood gushing out of his head as if he had hit it on the desk. The tall skeleton rushed and kneeled to his brother shaking him to keep him up just in case he had a concussion.

But no avail…. Sans twitched. Well least he was alive. Papyrus reached for the phone and dialled 911. Ambulances soon came rushing to their house and carried out the injured skeleton who was in Papyrus's soft arms. Papyrus looked on with worry, he should have seen this coming he?

When they had arrived at the hospital, Sans was taken to surgery. Papyrus waited about an hour before a young man in a cloak came up to him.

"Are you Sans's brother?" The young man asked, looking at his clipboard with great interest.

"Y-Yes" Papyrus choked, his optimistic spirit fading in his soul.

The doctor looked at Papyrus before shifting his glasses up his nose, noticing the skeleton's face dropping even more…

"Well good news is your brother is unconscious but isn't in coma after the concussion he had…." He paused, as the bad news was about to be released. "Bad news is he has an infection in his 'eyes'. He currently is in a coma state after we did the surgery which took us so long to tell you but… He should be fine… I-I'll leave you alone…"

Papyrus didn't say anything, he started to tremble in his seat, looking down. After the doctor had left, the tall skeleton broke down in tears covering his face.

'Please brother! Please be okay! What will I do without you?!'

AN: Welp been a while I've been pretty busy... Poor Papyrus... D: ... Well I'll see you in the next chapter ;)


	4. Memories Of The Past

Sans was in this void like place, it seemed to be an endless place of darkness. Hell, this is not even a place. He got up, he couldn't remember much before he blacked maybe the instant calling from sorrow filled brother. God, he worried Paps… He was such a bonehead at times but for real this time. 'Heh bonehead….' He chuckled in thought.

The short skeleton stood up wondering around the "area" he was in. What really happened before he blacked out? he tried to remember…. Something to do with a bright white light… Being rushed to some place… People were helping him? Ugh this wasn't gonna help anyway… he kicked the non-existent ground in frustration.

'If I don't know where I am… It's pretty much useless crap… '

Minutes which seemed like hours passed and Sans was still in the whole pitch of darkness, he lied down thinking about Papyrus and how worried he would be now.

'Probably losing his temper… or sadness or some kind of emotion…'

He frowned… he always felt scared without Papyrus… So alone, it usually freaked him out… But why?

The skeleton understood sometimes that he and Papyrus fought because heh… brother rivalry…. It feels so odd… Maybe because when Sans was a kid, he never had any friends or maybe he was too shy… Paps didn't seem to mind to admit Papyrus use to stick up for his older brother as he seemed to be bullied by every kid. Also Paps used to look after him when he was scared, hurt or finding difficulty at doing things.

Sans sighed, how he was gonna cope without his younger, cheerful sometimes childish brother…? He'll never know. Sure handled it with the kid's Genocide runs but reset after reset…

Soon a light appeared, for once in this dark place. Least we could get some light… Sans looked to see the newly bright light. His eyes widen, it showed a memory of him and Pap when they were younger, first time when they were in Snowdin.

"Come on, brother! Just try sliding down the hill. It's fun!" A younger Papyrus shouted out from the bottom of a hill, he was wearing an orange jumper with red strips and gloves.

Sans looked hesitant, he never liked getting hurt and sometimes snow hurt? Maybe for him only?

"No…. T-thanks?" He struggled to say that usually…

"Come on please! For me? I'll get you something!"

"Like what?" Sans crossed his arms looking at his younger brother who seemed to pout.

Papyrus thought about this what did his older brother like… An Idea popped in his skull.

"I'll give you 8 cookies! With a hot chocolate!"

Sans blinked and smiled, nodding. He always would do anything for cookies and hot chocolate, who wouldn't? He sat down by the slope, closing his eyes… counting down from 3 before pushing himself down, he raced down the slope , he soon landed face flat snow all over his body.

He poked up at looked above his head wondering why so much was on his head, Pap giggled at his brother before the played with the snow more.

The memory was closing… Sans closed his eyes as everything flashed in a bright and disappeared… he blacked out again…

AN: Jeez, this shorter than any other chapter in this story and probably will be. It's been awhile sorry guys. Just been very busy and everything. For those who know Sans's story I will complete that. Since it's actually close to ending so sit back tight. Left this with a cliffhanger also I wanted you guys to know a bit about Sans in my own words. See ya in the next chapter ;)


	5. Never Can Be Good

Everything was dark, it was like he was blindfolded as if he was kidnapped by someone, Sans had his senses… Was this real life or was he dead…? It was hard to tell, he could smell… Ugh smelt like expired food. Could he hear something? Well he heard annoying beeping of a machine…

Also he felt an wire connect to him, was that an IV line? Okay only one place would all of this stuff be in, which was a hospital… He didn't even know why here was here… Why? He tried to remember…

'Oh yeah… I banged my head on the table or something… So I blacked out from a concussion?'

After a few moments of thinking about it, he realised something was very wrong and different… He put a hand up towards his face, waving it. He couldn't see his hand. His own hand.

'Wait…. Why can't I see anything?!'

Sans started panicking, he felt a bandage on his eyes, maybe that was covering his vision. As he held a grasp on the bandage and attempted to pull, he succeeded… Nothing changed. The skeleton bolted up as quick as panicked animal would.

'What the hell is happening?!'

The skeleton breathed in and out for a moment.

"Okay guys, If this is a joke then you got me… Can quit it now?!" He said that out loud, he chuckled nervously. There was still silence, maybe he was going mad, cause he thought he was in hospital, but how the hell is gonna tell when he can't see anything?

"Come on, guys this isn't funny…. Come on it isn't funny! I maybe a prankster but this crosses the line! Why won't you guys answer me?!"

Nothing was heard except the continuous beeping of the monitor.

Sans knew his friends wouldn't put a prank like this… Just it was terrifying just not hearing anything but his own… God where was Papyrus right now? Sans soon felt his arm fly up to his hand grabbing them.

'Pap where are you?! Why aren't you here?! Just why?!'

The skeleton started to breathe faster and his cyan blue eye was glowing, he soon started calling out his brother's name.

"Papyrus! Papyrus please! Papyrus please don't leave me! Papyrus!"

Meanwhile…

Papyrus was just entering the hospital, he was going to visit his brother… again… Sans may have been unconscious for 3 days but it started to worry him. Including the poor skeleton had a surgery 2 days ago but… Papyrus felt an empty part in his soul. One of his favourite emotions had drained from him.

Happiness…

As the taller skeleton started talking to a doctor who was helping his brother. They were stating that Sans had gotten a major problem while in surgery and that he was in deep state of sleep

When they had approached Sans's room they heard his desperate calls.

"Sans?" Papyrus was able to choke out, he rushed in the room, looking at his brother who kept repeating his name.

Sans grabbed his head harder, why wasn't his brother here, he had his eyes open but he couldn't see anything…

Papyrus went to his brother and held him in a bear hug, the older skeleton then started to thrash around in the trying to get out.

"Let go of me! Just wanted Paps! I don't wanna be here!" Sans shouted, trying to get out the grip.

Papyrus blinked back, he was holding his brother right now, so why didn't he notice him?

"Sans it's me! Papyrus!"

Everything went silent… Sans calmed down and looked up, tears gathering at the sides of his eyes.

"Pap…?"

"Yes it's me Sans…"

After moments of calming down a doctor came forward.

"My name is Dr. Johnson… I'm afraid I have some news…. Not very good news…" Dr Johnson began, lifting up his black contact lenses.

"W-why can't I see anything, sir?" Sans stammered, still trying calm himself from his mental breakdown.

"That was the news…. I'm sorry to say sir but you are blind… Your infection was too strong and one of our nurses used the wrong type of medicine."

Sans jolted, Papyrus doing so too. The blind skeleton started to shake and tear up again, Papyrus would have bitten his lip if he had one…

"I-I-I can't b-be b-blind…" Sans choked out barely containing his grief.

"I'm sorry…" Dr Johnson apologised, feeling the two needed to be alone…

Sans felt a burning sensation rise in him, He didn't know but he knew this was on purpose, cause the doctor said one of the nurses used the wrong type of medicine… His cyan eye lighted up and he lifted the doctor in the air.

"This is your fault! It was yours! You're lying about it was an accident because you would know!" He shouted out loud.

Papyrus squeaked and held his brother down. As doctor struggled, he was pleading to be put down.

"Sans." Papyrus embraced his arms over the his older brother. "It's okay… It was accident… W-We c-can't change t-the past…"

Sans stopped. It was true, you really couldn't change the past, he even learnt that through the multiple Genocide runs… He put the doctor down and hugged his younger brother sobbing, tears pouring down his face like a waterfall… Papyrus soothed his brother rubbing his back in circles.

"It's okay… You fine now… We'll get through this…" Papyrus soothed, hugging his brother tight. This what he needed… Comfort.

After a few days in hospital, it was morning and it was the day Sans was leaving hospital, he was eating eggs and bacon that's what the hospital gave him, Sans felt guilty that his younger brother had to help him eat, god the eggs taste he started to spit them out slowly back to the plate.

"Oh god, that doesn't taste like eggs, Pap seriously..." He mumbled, getting the horrible food out his mouth.

"Sorry.." Papyrus looked down, he seemed to fail to make his brother happy.

"It's not your damn fault Pap!" Sans banged the table loudly in blinded rage. This wasn't helping him or his brother, he sighed in frustration.

Papyrus looked at his brother in worry, a bit in shock...

'Oh brother... I wish I could help you... Some way...'

When Sans arrived home for the first time in weeks, he went inside tripping up a few times before, taking his shoes off.

"Goin' upstairs" He grumbled, ever since he went blind he seemed to be angry out of the blue.

"Uh you need help getting upstairs?" Papyrus asked, watching his brother who felt the wall to guide him upstairs.

"No I'm fine. Besides I'm a burden anyway..."

When Sans reached his bedroom after numerous of times getting lost he crashed on his bed. He didn't know how his friends would react that he's blind. Probably think he's burden. He didn't want to go outside and see 's he kidding he can't see anything anymore...

'Some things just have to change in a bad way don't they?' He sighed, and started to drift off into sleep.

AN: Hey uploaded in two days! So yeah you guys guessed it! Sans is blind. I've been wanting to do this chapter for ages now I think it turned out good. Wonder what will happen next. See ya in the next chapter ;)


End file.
